The present invention relates to heating/cooling systems for mobile homes and particularly, to a damper and control therefor facilitating use of existing ductwork for heating and cooling when a separate furnace and air conditioner units are employed.
In house central air conditioning installations, typically the furnace for the home is located in the basement with a large plenum chamber positioned above the heat exchanger of the furnace. Sufficient room exists in the plenum chamber for mounting of the evaporator coil such that the furnace blower can be employed in summer months for forcing air through the existing ductwork for central air conditioning of the home.
In mobile home construction, however, due to relatively stringent space restrictions, the compact gun-type furnaces do not easily permit the mounting of an air conditioner evaporator therein to permit use of existing ductwork for central air conditioning. In such case, central air conditioning is achieved by employing an air conditioning unit having its own blower and coupling the unit to the existing ductwork in a suitable manner. When doing so, it is desirable to seal off the furnace so that the cooled and conditioned air is not wastefully permitted to flow through the furnace during the cooling season.